Por El
by Shioretahana
Summary: continuacion de por ella/-corro, corro sin prestar atencion de lo que suce se que debo encontrarlo,/ no me dejes, por favor/ mika...  mal summary entren please


**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo la continuación de "Por ella" y ¿Por qué no lo puse todo junto? el porqué ni yo lo sé, pero bueno quiero agradecer a las primeras 2 personas que comentaron mi otra historia:**

**Ivette-chan-n.n**

**ONE chan 1**

**En verdad me alegra que sea de su agrado**

**Ahora pasemos a la razón porque la estamos aquí ¿no?**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece sino a Higushi Tachibana**

Por El

Por favor que este bien…

Por favor… por favor…

¿Dónde puede estar?

Hoy volvió a faltar a clase, como de costumbre pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa esta opresión en mi pecho no me deja en paz

Me preocupa que de nuevo este mal y nos lo esté ocultando de nuevo

Porque aunque sea tan despistada como quieran lo puedo notar

Puedo notar el hecho que cada vez que falta a clases su mirada se vuelve cada vez más opaca, que se encuentra cada vez más pálido y le cuesta más trabajo moverse como lo hace de costumbre

Que más de una vez ha estado a punto de desmayarse, que siempre que le preguntas algo solo nunca dice nada, que trata de ocultarlo todo tras esa mascara de indiferencia

Pero no puede engañarme, no a mí, no mas

Aunque no me diga que le pasa, se que algo anda mal y no lo voy a dejar pasar más tiempo

No puedo solo ignóralo, no a él…

El, quien siempre me protegió con su vida,

Que camino a mi lado impulsándome a seguir

Que seco mis lágrimas y me ayudo a volverme a poner de pie

Que con sus bromas y perversión logro sacarme una sonrisa

Quien siempre lo dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio

Quien aun si aparentarlo siempre me aconsejo calmando mis inquietudes

Aquel, que me obsequio la más hermosa de las sonrisas solo para mí

El, quien me ha robado el corazón

Porque quien diría que él, el gran Natsume Hyuuga aquel que se dedico en cuerpo y alma a inventar un sin fin de torturas mentales y sicológicas imaginables dirigidas mi persona volviendo así mi vida un verdadero martirio, seria precisamente la persona de la cual me enamoraría tan profundamente

Por eso debo encontrarlo debo asegurarme que este bien, porque si algo le pasase yo…

Corro con todas mis fuerzas, no estoy segura a donde voy pero no puedo dejar de corren mis piernas no me lo permiten así que corro, corro sin detenerme

Sé que es tarde la luna brilla en el cielo y las estrellas se reúnen a su alrededor pero eso es algo sin importancia

Al fin logro detenerme y frente a mi aparece una puerta, su habitación

Con cautela me aseguro que no haya nadie cerca, sería catastrófico si alguien me viese aquí a estas horas

Mi mano no deja de temblar y sudo a mares, mi respiración se encuentra agitada por la carrera que acabo de realizar, pero no puedo seguir dudando

Giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta hasta oír un "click" para luego empujar la puerta y…

-Natsume…

Con solo la luz de la luna iluminando la habitación al fin lo vi, acostado en su cama con un brazo tapándole la cara, la respiración agitada y dificultosa y a su lado una bolsa de medicamentos y entonces lo entendí…

-Mikan…- fue lo único que dijo al incorporarse rápidamente hasta que nuestras iradas chocaron

En sus ojos pude ver la sorpresa y más que nada el mismo dolor que en ese momento reflejaban todas sus fracciones

El no solo seguir realizando sus misiones sino que se notaba que cada vez le era más difícil realizarlas

Pero nunca dijo nada, siempre callo y pretendió que todo estaba bien aunque era claro que nada lo estaba y esto era muestra de ello

¿Por que tenía que sufrir en silencio? ¿Por qué él?

Con paso lento entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, con la mirada gacha me dirijo a la cama, al llegar me subo hasta quedar frente a el

No dice nada, yo tampoco

En la habitación solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nerviosas, cansinas

Si estaba cansada, cansada de no poder hacer nada, de siempre quedarme a un lado, de dejar que el se sacrificara por los demás, de dejar que el cargarse este dolor el solo

Lentamente junto nuestras frentes, puedo sentir su aliento golpeando mi rostro el flequillo me cubre los ojos

De pronto una nube pasa frente a la luna tapándola sumergiéndonos en la oscuridad, entonces hago la pregunta que da vueltas en mi mente

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué?

-Mikan yo…

-¿Por qué te lo guardas todo? Acaso no confías en mí aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ¡¿Por qué?...respóndeme… no te quedes callado…ya no mas- no lo pude evitar las lagrimas comenzaron a caer el solo agacha su cabeza haciendo imposible ver su expresión

-No es por eso…

-¿Entonces…?

-no quiero que te veas envuelta en esto, no quiero arrástrate conmi…

-¡IDIOTA! En verdad crees que eso me importa, esa no es una excusa y no te atrevas a decir que no lo entiendo, yo… lo entiendo mejor que nadie…no quiero que sigas sufriendo no ves que yo sufro igual o más que tu mismo- dije mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos

Su rostro reflejaba lo asombrado que estaba pero luego su expresión cambio a una mas relajada

-Lo siento, aun cuando solo quise protegerte solo logre todo lo contrario- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano de repente una gran calidez recorrió mi cuerpo

-No me vuelvas a dejar a un lado, quiero quedarme contigo y estar a tu lado… por favor Natsume no me dejes

Y así era, no quería apartarme de su lado, no importaba el dolor o las dificultades que sobrevinieran no me rendiría fácilmente, nunca lo habia hecho hasta ahora y no lo haría jamás

Porque si él se hunde de nuevo en la oscuridad yo me asegurare de sacarlo de ahí aunque yo misma deba entrar en las tinieblas en las que vive

Porque cuando me necesite me volveré el soporte y fortaleza que necesite para seguir avanzando, aunque nunca me lo pida

Porque yo caminare a su lado acompañándolo y guiándolo por este mundo sin importar el camino que decida escoger

Porque por una sola vez en esta vida quiero ser yo quien lo salve y lo proteja con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme nada más

Porque quiero compartir la pesada carga que aprisiona a su corazón

-No lo hare, nunca- dijo antes de acercarse hata unir nuestro labios

Y así en esta oscura habitación, iluminada por la luz de la luna quien se convertiría en la única testigo de un juramente que perduraría para siempre

Porque todo siempre ha sido por él.

**Creo que esta historia ya ha llegado a su fin, me salió un poco más larga que la anterior pero creo que era necesario darle un poquito de amor al pobre Natsume**

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, consejos recibidos sean todos ellos**

**Hasta la próxima historia se despide**

**Hana.**


End file.
